The present invention is concerned with improvements in portable collapsible metal outdoor furniture of simple durable quality construction which may be collapsed to minimal size to satisfy the needs of the average sportsman, camper, and generally all round outdoor enthusiast and for marketing at a reasonable price to satisfy the requirements of mass marketing.